Getting Played
by DarkenMystery
Summary: Songfic. Oneshot. She thought they were happy, but it turns out he likes playing games. Too bad he didn't know she likes playing games too. CenaX? and KennedyX?


Songfic. One shot. She thought they were happy, but it turns out he likes to play games. Too bad he didn't know she likes playing games too. CenaX? and KenX?

I know, I know! I should finish Keep Holding On. I have 2 more chapters I want to do for that, One is written on paper and the other is half written. I just am so busy lately.

I don't own the character in the story. If I could I would own Jeff Hardy! Who isn't even in this story! That's rare... Neither Lita nor Jeff are in this one shot. Lately, they are all I write about. Oh well, I'm rambling now! To the One Shot!

* * *

I never understood what I did to make him hate me. I tried being nice and even got to become friends with his friends. I don't understand. Then one day he was nice. I fell harder for him then. Out of no where he ask me out. I'm absolutely thrilled! Last night we had a wondeful date. I was so happy!

_My head is so confused  
and it's all because of you,  
you hate me then you love me.  
Why do you do what you do?_

I thought everything was perfect, but something seemed out of place. Everytime I walked by Ashley she would smile and laugh. I'm not sure why I entertained her so much.The one time she didn't smile and laugh was the time I walked by holding his hand. Maybe I'm just going crazy, but I think he winked at her then.

_I just don't understand.  
Are you punishing me?  
Tell me right now,  
so the truth I can see._

I lost. I lost my title to Jillian. This sucks. I see him walk towards me. He smiles and hands me flowers, tells me he thought it would help cheer me up. I kiss him quickly. I watch his eyes as he watches Ashley head to the ring. I sigh. That doesn't help me.

_My heart seems to stop  
when you come around.  
You pick me off the floor  
only to shove me down._

He says he can't come to dinner tonight. Vince wants to see him after the show. I have a secret. I know better then he thinks I do. I walk to Ashley's locker room and catch them together. So much for Vince. I cry. He attempts to beg for forgiveness but I tell him it would be wasted words. I walk away.

_You played me like a fool.  
But I have opened up my eyes  
to your precious little game.  
I'm through with your lies._

Does it hurt? Maybe. I know a crazy answer right. He came to my locker room door the next week. I laughed at the pathetic WWE Champion. He didn't know it, but the look on his face, the tears he cried. I told him never to come back.

_I'm letting myself go.  
I won't take it anymore.  
I dont want to see your face.  
Dont come crawling to my door._

He can't live a double life anymore. Everyone is on to him. The only person to stay with the notorious John Cena is Ashley and truth be told, he can't stand her. I, however, have a little crush on Ken Kennedy.

_Your fantasy is over.  
I'm making a new one.  
You won't be in the picture  
cause, baby, we are done._

Everytime I pass him in the halls he gives me a sad look. Whether it was because he lost me or because he can no longer play his game, I don't know. I'm just glad to be over him. He will get what he deserves soon enough.

Ken and I have started dating. He treats me like a queen. He doesn't look at other girls as I'm standing there. If we make plans, he follows through. He never cancels. We have come up with a plan to get revenge. It'll work perfectly. Cena will never know what hit him!

_You played me like a fool.  
But I have opened up my eyes  
to your precious little game.  
I'm through with your lies._

Ken and I had a fight in the middle of the ring. He slapped me and almost hit me with a chair. Luckily Cena came to make the save. Cena told me he would protect me and Ken would never get near me to hurt me ever again. I followed him to the back and into his locker room. He told me he missed me. I told him I missed him too. We kissed right then and there.

_I've meet someone great  
but I'll ruin it too soon.  
I've become like you.  
I sing a darker tune._

Ken was furious to say the least. He wanted a match against Cena, not only as revenge for taking me from him but for the title and he wants the match next week. What better way to settle the score. Cena was lovestruck. Everything was going well. He told me after he wins he was taking me out to a nice fancy restraunt. I was so excited! Life was good.

_You played me like a fool.  
But I have opened up my eyes  
to your precious little game.  
I'm through with your lies._

My supposed best friend, Mickie, was going to the ring with Ken to even out the odds. Cena had asked what had happened to break our friendship. I told him I had know Idea, she was like a sister to me. He ask if Mickie and London broke up and I said no. I saw them in the halls together. So, it wasn't a relationship that turned them against you. I shook my head no.

I walk with Cena down to the ring. I cheered for him during most of the match. Cena took Ken and nailed him with the FU. Mickie jumped on the apron to distract the ref while I got in the ring and low blowed Cena. Mickie and I got out of the ring and walked towards the ramp. Cena finally got up and grabbed the mic as all three of us walked up the ramp.

"Candice! You played me. You had the whole thing set up!" He yelled into the mic. I turned around and smiled at him. We got all the way up the ramp, when I grabbed Ken and kissed him passionately. We both smirked at him

"Revenge is sweet!" I yelled to him as he stood defeated in the ring.

Not only did Cena lose the title to my wonderful boyfriend, but he found out who was better at playing games.

_You ruined my life.  
Now guess what I do.  
I took your game.  
but I play better than you._

* * *

Hope you liked. Please Review. I love hearing how I can improve my writing. Hope the coupling was okay too! 


End file.
